


Whipping boy

by Broken leg (Enotopauk)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Past
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enotopauk/pseuds/Broken%20leg
Summary: Джерард Уэй пытался допускать как можно меньше ошибок и вести себя прилежно, только чтоб у Фрэнка было как можно меньше проблем.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Whipping boy

Мальчики для битья. Что вы вообще о них знаете? Это тот кто расплачивается за чьи-то ошибки? Да, но вы лишь отчасти правы. Такие мальчики расплачивались не просто за «чьи-то ошибки», а за плохое поведение и необучаемость — в общем, любую провинность — принца, с которым он рос с самого детства. И пожалуй сирота Фрэнк Айеро знал об этом как никто другой.  
Джерард Уэй — его принц — пытался допускать как можно меньше ошибок и вести себя прилежно, только чтоб Фрэнк получал как можно меньше побоев. Увы, правильно писал он далеко не всегда.  
— Нет! Стойте, прошу! Я исправлюсь, только не бейте Фрэнка! — хныкал маленький Джерард, допустивший очередную ошибку в каком-то французком слове. Языки ему давались просто отвратительно.   
— Не плачь, Джерард, всё хорошо, — успокаивал своего принца мальчик.  
  
***  
  
— Фрэнки, — тихо позвал десятилетний принц своего мальчика, — Фрэнки, ты спишь?  
Не получив ответа, Джерард развернулся и уже хотел выйти из комнаты, как...  
— Джи, ты что-то хотел? — сонный мальчишка отозвался, садясь на своей кровати и потирая глаза.  
— Фрэнки! — бросился к нему с объятиями Джерард. — Я видел ужасный кошмар, — пожаловался Уэй, ища спасения от монстра, что звался "одиночеством" в прикосновениях Фрэнка. — Можно остаться с тобой на ночь?  
— Конечно, мой принц, — мальчик и не думал, что Джерарду требуется его согласие.  
— Нет, — вдруг произнёс он. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты соглашался лишь потому, что я принц. Я хочу, чтобы ты действительно был согласен.  
— Я действительно согласен, Джерард, — ответил маленький Фрэнк.  
  
***  
  
Они подростки. Шестнадцатилетнему Джерарду ищут невесту. Как жаль, что девушки его никогда не интересовали.  
— Я не собираюсь жениться на какой-нибудь девчонке! К чёрту!  
— Джерард, прошу, успокойся.  
— Успокоиться? Фрэнки, она зовёт меня неправильным, считает каким-то поломанным, только потому... — он осёкся. — Я не женюсь лишь по прихоти матушки, — говорит Уэй, складывая руки на груди и отводя взгляд от своего мальчика.  
  
***  
  
— Фрэнк, куда мы идём? — спрашивает принц с повязкой на глазах, когда Айеро ведёт его к астрономической башне.  
— Скоро узнаешь, — улыбаясь, отвечал тот.  
Добравшись до обсерватории на вершине башни, Фрэнк снял повязку с глаз Джерарда.  
— Этой ночью небо такое чистое, — произнёс мальчик, — я подумал, что было бы неплохо нам посмотреть на звёзды. Знаю, как сильно ты их любишь.  
В ответ Уэй лишь обнял его, что-то сказал ему в плечо. Увы, Фрэнк не услышал, что именно.  
«Я люблю тебя больше, чем звёзды на небе»  
  
***  
  
Джерарду двадцать, отец хочет передать корону ему.  
— Фрэнк, что ты знаешь о пиратах? — спросил Уэй, когда они сидят в саду.  
— Они бороздят океанские просторы, — отвечал Айеро, гладя волосы принца, что расположился у него на коленях, — захватывают и грабят коробли...  
— А давай сбежим и станем пиратами, — не дослушав, предложил Джерард Уэй.  
— Не уверен, что это законно, — протянул Фрэнк.  
— Но... — начал Уэй, но тут же себя оборвал.  
— Но?  
— Неважно, — отмахнулся принц.  
«Но тогда мы могли бы быть вместе»  
  
***  
  
— Джерард, да что с тобой?! — Фрэнк устал от того, что принц что-то от него скрывает. Уэй никогда ничего от него не скрывал. Айеро ловит его за руку, останавливая, когда Джерард метается по комнате. — Прошу, скажи мне.  
Он не может сказать. Он поломанный, он неправильный.  
— Ты можешь мне довериться, — мягко говорит Фрэнк.  
Джерард целует его. Этот поцелуй полон отчаяния, желания спрятаться от монстра. Он не хочет чувствовать себя неправильным.  
— Давай сбежим, — говорит принц, отстраняясь, пока на его глазах наворачиваются слёзы.  
  
***  
  
Наступила ночь, принц со своим мальчиком для битья покидали замок.   
Раздались лай собак и выстрелы гвардейцев.  
Одна из пуль прошла на вылет. Белоснежная рубашка принца быстро окрашивалась в красный. Он упал.  
— Нет! — только и мог выкрикнуть Фрэнк. Рука Джерарда выскользнула из его. — Нет, пожалуйста, нет... — опускаясь рядом, шепчет Айеро. — Не покидай меня, слышишь?! — но он не слышал. Взгляд Уэя был устремлён вверх, на звёды, сильнее которых он любил только своего мальчика.  
Гвардейцы окружили Фрэнка, мальчика, что должен был беречь Джерарда.  
Джерард Уэй пытался допускать как можно меньше ошибок и вести себя прилежно, только чтоб у Фрэнка было как можно меньше проблем. Увы, одна из ошибок его стала их последней.


End file.
